SPiCa
SPiCa è una canzone di Hatsune Miku che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto da kentax e toku e prodotto da toku. È disponibile all'inizio del gioco. La canzone è la prima volta nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, poi dato un nuovo fotovoltaico con audio da Miku no Hi Kanshasai a extend, ed entrambi sono stati utilizzati da allora. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Experience Hatsune Miku's very first solo concert in 2010, dubbed Miku no Hi Kanshasai -39's Giving Day. Recreated with the polished visuals of the Project DIVA F series, it is a legend reborn!"'' Liriche Giapponese=君と眺めてた 星を集めた窓に 映してた また　指折り数えた 瞬間（とき）を重ねた夜に 問いかけた 時を止めた すきだよと言えば　はぐらかした 気がつかないフリは もうやめて＞＜ 隣にいるとき 私の軌道はいつも 周極星 トレモロみたいに 波打つ思考の角度 つかめない　君を追えば なにかを失ってしまいそうな 想い浮かべ　船を出す 抱きしめて　出会わなければ個々 受け止めて　デネボラを　飛び越え行くわ ワガママな歳差 星（きみ）のようだね 追いかけて　うかぶパノラマ 五線の上で　流れ星 いま歌うから　照らしてよね　スピカ 笑っていたいよ　ひとりはイヤだよ 答えが聞きたい　怖くて聞けない 夜をいくつも過ごして 未来へ繋ぐの またたく星をよけ　探してた 神話は　誰の味方なの ため息で　落ち込んでいた午後 想うだけ　君の名を　ひとつぶやくわ あさはかな愛じゃ　届かないよね 会いたくて　ピアノ奏でた音 苦しくて　溢れ出す 余韻嫋々（じょうじょう）　君に届け 抱きしめて　出会わなければ個々 受け止めて　デネボラを　飛び越え行くわ ワガママな歳差 星（きみ）のようだね 追いかけて　うかぶパノラマ 五線の上で　流れ星 いま歌うから　照らしてよね　スピカ|-|Romaji=kimi to nagameteta hoshi o atsumeta mado ni utsushiteta mata yubi ori kazoeta toki o kasaneta yoru ni toikaketa toki o tometa suki da yo to ieba hagurakashita ki ga tsukanai furi wa mou yamete >< tonari ni iru toki watashi no kidou wa itsumo shuukyokusei TREMOLO mitai ni namiutsu shikou no kakudo tsukamenai kimi o oeba nanika o ushinatte shimaisou na omoiukabe fune o dasu dakishimete deawanakereba koko uketomete DENEBOLA wo tobikoe yuku wa wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne oikakete ukabu PANORAMA gosen no ue de nagareboshi ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPiCa waratteitai yo hitori wa iya da yo kotae ga kikitai kowakute kikenai yoru o ikutsumo sugoshite mirai e tsunagu no matataku hoshi o yoke sagashiteta shinwa wa dare no mikata na no tameiki de ochikonde ita gogo omou dake kimi no na wo hitori tsubuyaku wa asahaka na ai ja todokanai yo ne aitakute PIANO kanadeta oto kurushikute afuredasu yoin joujou kimi ni todoke dakishimete deawanakereba koko uketomete DENEBOLA o tobikoe yuku wa wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne oikakete ukabu PANORAMA gosen no ue de nagareboshi ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPiCa|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Together we watched The stars filling the window Reflecting us On a night of countless moments Counted off on our fingers I asked you Time stopped I said I liked you, but you looked away You pretended not to notice Enough already! >< When you're beside me My orbit is always Circumpolar I can't comprehend the angles of Your thoughts, rippling like a tremolo And if I chase you The feeling I'll lose something Floats up, and sails away Embrace me! We'd be on our own had we never met Catch me! I'll leap over Denebola A precession that heeds no one Just like you, my star As I chase you, a panorama comes into view Above the music lines, I see a shooting star I'm going to sing, so shine bright, SPiCa I want to laugh, I don't want to be alone I want to hear your answer, even if I'm too scared to listen I've spent so many nights Just making my way... into the future I searched, avoiding the twinkling stars Asking whose side the myths are on With a sigh, I mark this blue afternoon I think of you, and mutter your name But such a shallow love could never reach you I want to see you so badly, The sound of my piano overflows with pain I hope the lingering echoes reach you Embrace me! We'd be on our own had we never met Catch me! I'll leap over Denebola A precession that heads no one Just like you, my star Chase me, and you'll see everything Above the notes, I see a shooting star I'm going to sing, so shine bright, SPiCa|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Abbiamo guardato Tutte le stelle che abbiamo raggruppato Riflesse sulla finestra Ancora una volta, le abbiamo contate sulle nostre dita In quella notte che abbiamo riempito con il nostro tempo Ti ho detto una cosa improvvisamente E ho fermato il tempo Quando ho detto "Ti amo", tu mi hai evitata Fingendo di non sentire È già tutto fermo Nel tempo passato con te, La mia orbita era sempre di Una stella circumpolare Come un tremolo Di un angolo di pensieri fluttuanti ...Non riesco a entrarne in possesso se solo potessi arrivare a te Mi sento come es fossi sul punto di perdere qualcosa Innalzando i miei sentimenti, mi preparo per un viaggio Abbracciami, se non incontrassimo, eccomi. Prendimi, sto volando sopra Denebola. Egoisticamente, procede davanti a me Proprio come te Inseguimi, come un panorama sopra una visuale. Meglio di un coro, una stella cadente Ora canterà, mentre brilla su di me, SPiCa Voglio sorridere, non voglio essere sola Voglio sentire la tua risposta, ascolterò senza paura E attraverserò innumerevoli notti per collegare Il futuro da sola Ho cercato in ogni dove quella stella brillante Perchè qualcuno crede a quella leggenda Il pomeriggio è caduto in un sospiro Solo nei miei pensieri, e io, sola, mormoro il tuo nome, un amore cosi inutile Non ti raggiungerà mai, vero? Desiderandoti cosi tanto, ho suonato il pianoforte, E le note erano traboccanti di dolore Questo suono, persistente nell'aria, ti raggiungerà Abbracciami, se non incontrassimo, eccomi. Prendimi, sto volando sopra Denebola. Egoisticamente, procede davanti a me Proprio come te Inseguimi, come un panorama sopra una visuale. Meglio di un coro, una stella cadente Ora canterà, mentre brilla su di me, SPiCa Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009